Bender's Touch
by BonsaiTBC85
Summary: Modernish AU Dr. Brian Johnson is under a potential lawsuit for not being able to save Claire Standish's life. John Bender can bring anyone back to life by the touch of his hand. His partner, Allison Reynolds, and himself run an illegal business to bring back the dead. When Brian is desperate to save his career, he turns to desperate means. JohnxClaire AllisonxAndy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is my first fic on here, so please have mercy!**

 **Warnings: cussing, illegal stuff**

* * *

"Please, Andrew! He's says we can meet if it goes wrong, but I'm definitely not going in there alone."

"You won't be going alone anyway."

"The corpse girl does _not_ count!"

"Well, you realize that I'd be in big trouble too?"

"But you're a black belt in jiujitsu!"

"I'm also a construction contractor, man. I've got work."

"Well then, how about I go in and die. How would you feel then?"

Andrew sighed and sipped his coffee. He and Brian were college buddies and they'd meet up every other weekend. Today, his friend walked in nervously, wringing his hands, and looking around.

He had signed Don and Emily Standish's contract promising he could perform this difficult heart surgery on their twenty three year old daughter, Claire. However, upon inspection, Claire's Heart was extremely screwed up with several anomalies and now Brian thought he could not perform this surgery without killing her.

"What? Why'd you sign it then?" Andy had asked.

"My ego was blinding me, alright?"

If the surgery was unsuccessful, Brian needed a backup plan to save his name. _A backup plan for death?_ The doctor explained that word on the street was that a man by the name of John Bender could save anyone, with the touch of his hand. And he somehow managed to get ahold of him.

"Fine. But I want $500 to do this."

Dr. Johnson's eyes popped out. "What the hell? Why? You're my friend man, this should be for free."

"$500 or nothing. I want something out of this too."

* * *

"You have to choose the Black Lions. You realize if you don't, we're dead."

"Whatever, I can reschedule them. We need the money, Ally."

Allison rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Bender, the Lions' corpse has been on the waiting list for almost a month now. They've been patient."

"And Billy's been patient with us paying him back. And, oh, don't forget why we're in his debt, Allison! Maybe if you didn't get damn panties in a whirl, we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

She looked down in shame, clenching her fist. Billy was brought into their group of two a year ago. John and Allison were foster siblings that stuck together through the years when she met Billy. They had had a fling that summer, much to Bender's dismay, and it ended up hurting their business and her heart.

Billy had tried to launder their money from a big client of theirs to his own business. And who knew what his services were. In turn, Allison had tracked him down and in the process, permanently damaged his leg. He threatened the Bender to pay him ten grand by the end of the next year or he'd send his boys out to take Allison.

Bender sighed, throwing his head back. "Allison," he said, putting a band on her shoulder as she wiped away her snot. "He's a powerful guy. We're not gonna let him win. This Dr. Brian Johnson is giving us more than we need, so I'm gonna take it. The Lions are going to have to wait."

Allison sniffled and squeaked, wrapping her big brother in a hug.

"We choose the doc, we're free from Billy, but then we've got the Black Lions," Allison murmured. "We choose the Lions, then I'm dead. I did either way, don't I?"

"Will you just shut up?" Truth be told, Bender was in fear for his life. But if it came down to Allison and him _and_ Allison, he'll always take the one where he had to deal the most.

He just hope this was the right decision.

* * *

Andrew watched his breath in the cold air.

He was supposed to wait for Brian to show up behind the hospital with the body. The surgery was a failure. Andy had his car trunk opened and ready for the moving.

He checked his watch and shivered. 10:27 PM. It was so fucking cold.

Suddenly, the hospital's back door banged open. "Ah, geez. Andy, give me a hand, will you?"

Together, they rolled the gurney to Andy's car and lifted the body into the trunk. Brian, of course, nearly tripped on a patch of ice whilst trying to lift Claire's body.

"Okay, Bender knows we're coming, but we've gotta move."

Andy slammed the trunk down and they hopped in the car. "How'd you get the body through?"

Brian shakily pulled his seatbelt around him. "I cleared my team from the operating room and, um sent another body to go to the morgue."

"That sounds illegal."

"Andy, this whole plan is completely illegal."

Andrew wasn't going to complain any further. He knew what he was signing up for going into this. At least he'd get paid.

* * *

"Bender, they're on their way."

Allison typed in a couple numbers on the computer and a map popped up with a moving red dot about half a mile away.

Bender came over, bending down. His long-ish hair was pulled back into a man bun. Allison often made fun of it.

"Okay. Hopefully, he won't rat us out to the cops. I've never had a doctor before."

"How'd he even find us? You think he actually went to the streets and asked a gang about it?"

"I suppose that's the only way he'd know. You should go greet them at the door."

* * *

They arrived at an old warehouse amongst old warehouses.

"This is the place?" Andrew asked. "You sure?"

"I'm sure," Brian replied as they got out from the car. "I think."

"Great," Andy said under his breath. They spent a moment to stretch and look around.

A rattle from within the building sounded. The door swung open to present a small, young woman in dark makeup and a Prince t-shirt.

They stared. She stared back.

"Well? Aren't you going to come in?" she asked. With that, she turned and disappeared into the building. "Bring the body!" she called back.

Andy did a once over of the building and the dark corridor there girl went. He looked to Brian who was still frozen in place, still startled.

What had he agreed to?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you for reading! I literally have ideas for this story splurging from my brain so I wrote this up. I do have loads of homework so I have no idea how regularly I'll update or have time to write. BUT the plot for this story is beginning to mold in my head so we'll see how this goes.**

 **Also thank you to Maria951 for commenting! Comments make my day :D**

 **Warnings: cussing and more weird shit, implied heart poking**

 **And hahaha I'm sorry if there are weird spelling or grammatical errors; sometimes I don't edit (forgive me for I have sinned) or I miss something (unbeta'd)**

* * *

"You'd think they'd give us something to move the body," Andy grunted as he shut the door behind him.

"I don't think we should complain. That girl looked like she could slaughter us," Brian said. "Do you think that's Bender? I didn't imagine Bender as a girl."

Andy wished Brian would shut up for once. They followed the winding hallway until they were met with a small set of stairs leading down to another door where light shone.

They nearly dropped the body for the fiftieth time when Andy finally kicked open the door to an open room with piles of papers, computers, and random chairs. A couple of lamps were on, creating a warm comfy glow to the room. On the back wall of the room, was a plastic curtain cut into flaps, indicating some sort of medical room behind there. They set Claire Standish down on the ground.

At one of the computers, there sat the goth looking girl, chewing on some gum, clicking around on the computer. From behind the plastic curtain came a tall man, hair pulled back, wearing flannel and slightly baggy jeans.

Andy might have mistaken him as a lumberjack if it weren't for his black boots, fingerless leather gloves, and earrings on one ear. Not that lumberjacks couldn't don those things.

"Dr. Johnson. You not alone?"

* * *

Brian gulped. This wouldn't _really_ be a problem, would it? "He's just my safety precaution. I didn't really know what to expect, so I brought some protection."

The big man walked up to them and turned to Andy. "Andrew Clark?"

Andy looked perplexed but tried to size up to him anyway. "How the hell did you know who I am?"

Lumberjack guy smirked and nodded to the girl behind him. She was watching them intently. "That right there, gentlemen, is Allison Reynolds. If she can ruin your lives with one click, she can sure find out who the hell you are."

They stared at her. She stared back. Then, she blushed and looked away.

"Anyway, where are my manners? I'm John Bender."

He held out an open hand. Brian hesitated a moment, but took his hand. It was a large hand, but surprisingly soft. "Dr. Brian Johnson."

Bender smiled shaking his hand then sharply tugged Brian towards him and grabbed his shirt collar with his other hand.

"Hey, get your fucking hands off of him!" Andy yelled. Brian glanced to his side and saw Andy ready to tackle Bender to the ground.

"Relax," Bender huffed. Brian could feel his hot breath on his face. "I just wanted to tell Big Bry here something."

Bender tightened his grip, pulling Brian up closer. His feet were almost dangling. "I wanted to make myself clear," he gritted. "That our business will not be disclosed to anyone outside of this building. So you best keep your friend here quiet, too."

Forcing down a whimper, Brian nodded. Bender dropped him and if it weren't for Andy, Brian would have stumbled onto his butt.

He didn't realize he'd been holding his breath and breathed in deeply as Andy asked him if he was okay. Brian looked over at him gratefully, feeling a bit better about bringing him. Who knew what could have gone down?

Bender tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, squatting down at the body. She was thrown into a plastic body bag last minute so Brian expected her to look a little disheveled and even a bit bloody from the recent operation.

Bender unzipped he bag all the way, revealing Claire Standish. She was actually quite pretty with her short red hair and rosy cheeks and lips. "Mmm, she's fresh."

"John, that's fucking gross," Allison slightly sneered.

He ignored her, wiping the blood off Claire's neck, actually looking serious. "Okay. Take her and follow me into the back room. This should be pretty quick."

Brian looked on in confusion. "Wait what? I thought you could bring her back with a single touch!"

Bender stood up, shaking the stray strands of hair from his face. "I gotta touch her heart, dweebie."

Now the true panic began. "Wait, what? Her heart? Like physically, shove your hand in there and touch her heart?"

Allison rolled her eyes as if this wasn't the first time. Andy looked on in disgust and confusion, hoping he didn't have to be involved in the actual process.

"Yeah, man."

"What? Where on the heart? Is she going to wake up with her body sliced open?"

"Anywhere on the heart, you moron. You want the aorta? You got it. You want me to dig in and give the old pulmonary valve a poke? Done," Bender crossed his arms in impatience. "She won't wake up until about an hour or so after the operation so shut up."

"Good," Andy spoke up. "That should give us plenty of time to get her to the morgue and swap bodies." Brian and him had discussed this plan on the car ride there.

"You're really planning on the Lazarus phenomenon as a coverup?"

* * *

Andy spun towards Allison. "A what phenomenon?"

"Lazarus. Ask your doctor friend."

Allison shrunk back in her seat, still feeling this Andrew Clark's eyes on her. The Lazarus phenomenon: phenomenon where people who had officially died would come back to life. Had he not seen the Lazarus Effect?

It was a shitty plan, she thought. Too many flaws and open holes. Too much that could go wrong.

But she didn't give it another thought. Instead she stood up and walked into the back room, where their makeshift operating room was. It wasn't exactly sterile or had the right equipment, but it was all they needed to do what they did.

Allison pulled a pair of purple latex gloves on and prepared the room to open up Claire Standish.

She heard the men outside grunt again as they picked up the woman's body. John came into the operating room and washed his hands. "The doc's given me the cash, Ally. It's in the box. Just over twenty grand."

Allison couldn't help but smile. She would finally be free. All they had to do was beg the Black Lions for another week to give John time to rest and they could live freely again. Finally.

She opened her mouth, ready to thank him, but Dr. Johnson and his friend Andrew had entered the room.

"Just set her there," Bender said motioning to the metal table as he dried his hands.

Together, the two men carried Claire's body out of the bag and gently onto the table. She was still in a hospital gown.

"Okay, if you're queasy, you best step out now," he gave Andrew an earnest glance.

"I'll be fine," he said confidently. Allison could tell his eyes told otherwise.

"Alright," John said taking a pair of scissors from Allison. "Here we go."

"Wait!"

"What is it now, peewee?"

Dr. Johnson was even paler than before. "You're going to do this? I thought I would!"

"Huh," John said. "You didn't stop to think about this when I was already gloved up in here?"

"I was kinda busy lugging a corpse in!" exclaimed Brian.

John's gaze darkened a bit. "Hey. You better watch your tone with me, doc. You want me to help you, right?"

The doctor swallowed and took a step back.

"Believe it or not," Bender said cutting open the gown open to expose the bosom. "I know what I'm doing here. Took a few trials and errors, but I've got it."

Allison could see the glisten of sweat off of Dr. Johnson's forehead. She could also see his friend Andrew glance over at her every couple seconds, as if she were some sort of threat. Which she _was_ , but not at the moment at least. Why had he taken such interest in her anyway?

* * *

"So how does it work, anyway?"

"What?"

"How come your touch is some sort of miracle worker? I just saw you touch her heart twenty minutes ago. Nothing dramatic."

"You want to know if it really works?"

They had just finished washing up. Allison went to find some decent clothes for Claire. Brian was sitting in the corner of the front room, bouncing his leg. Andy wanted to learn more about this Bender guy.

"Well, sure I guess. Or how it works, in other words," Andy said, crossing his arms.

"You want the truth?"

"Yeah.

"I have no fucking clue."

Andy frowned. "What do you mean? You must have figured you had this ability somehow?"

Bender wiped his hands on a paper towel. "Ally and I found a pig one day. Not what you think, it was at a butcher's in a China Town somewhere," he said. "We were kids and she accidentally shoved me at the pig, I accidentally whacked it's heart. Hour later, it's walking around, oinking and shit."

"But that's random. How'd you—"

"Hey bub, I ain't done yet," Bender glared at him. Allison came from the operating room, presumably having cleaned and dressed Claire.

"She's all set," she said taking a seat at the computer again. "You telling your story, John?"

"For the hundredth time," he replied. "Anyway, that's what we thought, too. Until it happened with a raccoon on the side of the road and a dog that got run over."

Allison looked at the weirded out look on Andy's face. "We were ignored as kids. No one cares what we did, so we were pretty gross."

Bender stared right at Andy and glanced over at Brian. "I don't fucking know how or what the fuck I am. All I know, is that it works and brings in the cash. I've done it a million times. Guaranteed or your money back."

Allison knew her foster brother's power would work, but she felt a twinge in her heart. What if it didn't work? They had to keep the money, so would they just kill these guys and flee?

Bender cleared his throat and coughed. "I think—"

He coughed again, this time more violently. He covered his mouth and the coughing turned into hacking. Droplets of blood were visible when he moved his hands. Allison pulled the closest chair over for him, urging him to sit.

Andy gazed at him concern and interest. "What the hell's wrong with him?"

"The procedure," Allison said, giving Bender a can of cola. "Is draining. He needs a while to rest depending on the person. Or else we'd have a line of people out the door waiting for us."

A loud clang from elsewhere interrupted before anyone could say anything. Everyone went silent. Then, a blast.

It rattled the room and Andy had to grip a table from being knocked over. Brian fell off his stool. "What the hell was that?"

Allison was already at the computer and pulled up camera footage from outside. Flames were erupting wildly from Andy's car and surrounding it were several guys dressed in black with a lion emblem on the back of their jackets.

"I told you they were pissed," Allison said to Bender.

"Doesn't matter," he groaned as he pushed himself off the chair. He fished out a set of keys and tossed them to her. "Start her up. I'll get the girl."

With that he disappeared behind the plastic curtain. Allison shut down the computer and beneath the table, she pulled out a fucking sledgehammer.

"What the fu—" Brian exclaimed.

He was cut off by the sound of the computer screen and hard drives being smashed to pieces. Allison grabbed the jacket off her chair and headed through the curtain. "Come on, buttheads, let's roll."

* * *

 **Please leave a review :)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Honestly, the only reason I've uploaded another chapter is because there's a huge snowstorm where I am and I spent the entire day writing.**

 **But I do have the plot really forming in my mind so we'll see where it goes! This might be more of a boring chapter maybe? Soz. Thanks for reading!**

 **Also I should probably do a disclaimer?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Breakfast Club characters bc John Hughes busted through a door a while ago and created them with his magic brain powers lol**

* * *

Andy opened his mouth to complain about that fact that his car was destroyed when he noticed the box of money was left untouched on the center table. _This should be enough leverage to pay for my car, he thought._

He tucked the box under his arm, following Brian and Allison back into the operation room. They passed the table where Claire laid to the other end of the room, where a metal door stood open.

A garage was on the other side with a sleek black classic car in the center. Allison was already in the front seat opening the garage door while Bender was stuffing Claire's lifeless body into the back seat.

He motioned to Andy and Brian. "Sit on either side of her," he said. "If she's sandwiched in, the car won't jostle her as bad."

They hopped in quickly and before the car doors were even closed, the car went off zooming. Brian flew forward, barely steadying himself. Andrew did the same and used his left arm to hold Claire back as well. "Goddamn, slow down!"

Bender turned around in the passenger seat, glaring. "Maybe we could slow down if one of you jumped out and provided a distraction?"

When neither of them said anything, Bender raised his brows. "As I thought. Now shut up, dildos, it's gonna a bumpy ride."

He turned to Allison as she sharply swerved at a turn. "Allison, where's the money?"

Andy could see her knuckles whiten on the steering wheel and her eyes widening in the rearview mirror.

"Shit, John I—"

"Fuck, Allison! Don't you fucking tell me you left it!" Bender punched the car's glove compartment. "Dammit! You realize you're dead right? You're dead and I can't fucking do anything about it anymore!"

Bender spat in her face in anger and her bottom lip quivered. Andy decided that was enough.

"This what you're looking for?" He held up the box.

Bender's eyes caught his. "Give it to me."

Andy pulled the box back toward himself. "My car blew up. You gotta promise me you'll pay for a new one."

"Are you shittin' me, you bastard?" Bender reached back and grabbed Andy's shirt collar before he could react. "You're worries about your car? Allison's life belongs in the box. You wanna fight me? Let's end this quick, then."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Bender's eyes were burned into his. "You ask one more question and I'm beating the shit out of you."

Andy's eyes glanced back to Allison. Her eyes stayed focused on the road. What did he mean her life belonged in there? Was this another weird magical phenomenon?

"Here," he shoved the box towards Bender. He let go of him, ripping the box out of Andy's hands.

Andy sat back giving Allison another glance before turning towards Brian to see how he was doing. He got car sick easily.

When he did turn, his eyes widened.

* * *

Brian swallowed back the rising bile in his throat. What had he gotten himself into? All that was supposed to happen was the procedure. They were supposed to get going soon after Bender did his thing. Now he was stuck in a some sort of chase next to a corpse.

He wanted to shout out at Andy for upsetting Bender, but was too afraid to really get involved. What could he do anyway?

Claire Standish's head was lolled on his shoulder. Perhaps it was her hair, but he felt a strange warmth from her. He payed it no matter. If he did, he'd probably vomit.

As he watched the mini showdown between his friend and the necromancer, he felt a movement beside him. Claire was probably just being jolted around by Allison's reckless driving. But there, he felt it again. A twitch of her arm maybe. But then he heard a very quiet groan. His brows furrowed as he dared to look down at her.

A frown was upon her pretty face as another groan came out, this time louder. At this point, Andy had turned to see, his shock apparent on his face. Claire coughed now.

Bender turned around again. "Shit. Ally, how far are we?"

"Just about ten minutes. What's going on?"

Claire coughed again, as if breathing was something new. "What? What's—"

"Oh, fuck," Allison said under her breath upon hearing another female voice. She stepped on it.

Brian was frozen in his seat. Her head was still on his shoulder uncomfortably. He didn't want to move, however; he was afraid to startle her. He'd never learned how to treat a patient who had just come back from the dead.

"What's going on?" she asked. Her eyes opened as she took in where she was. Allison ran over a pot hole and the car jumped along with everyone in it.

"Oh my god," Claire said. "Is this human trafficking?"

Bender looked at her. "No, no you're fine, you just—"

She ignored him and realized she was stuffed in the backseat between two strange men. She mustered all the little strength she had and screamed, flailing her limbs.

"Get me out!" she elbowed Brian in the nose and smacked Andy's cheek. _For a fresh zombie, she could really hit, Brian thought._

Brian instinctively tried to restrain her while Andy did the same. "Hey, you're okay, Claire!"

She whipped her head around at his voice. "It's me, Claire, your doctor. Dr. Johnson."

"I can't believe you're trying to sell me!" she slapped Brian in the face. He could hear Andy and Bender cringe.

"Hey princess, listen to me," Bender tried again. "If you want to live, fucking cooperate or I'll give you to Scutler. He takes great care of the girls I've given him."

"Bender, what the fuck? We are _not_ selling her!" Andy yelled.

"If human trafficking scares her enough, maybe she'll shut up," Bender shrugged.

"Claire, please calm the fuck down! Let me explain!" Brian said blocking another swing of her arm.

They hit another bump and the car slowed. Brian looked out the window and saw that they had arrived at a small house. It looked like it was part of a quaint neighborhood, but upon seeing the lack of life and abundance of deteriorating structure, Brian assumed it was an abandoned neighborhood.

When the doors unlocked, Claire practically lunged out, climbing over Brian's lap. Allison stepped out in front of her to slow her down.

"Get out of my way, weirdo."

"You've got nowhere to go. You might want to come in and sit."

"Yeah, fuck that."

The rest of them left the car in the midst of the girls' argument and Bender came from behind Claire, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Get your fucking hands off of me, you oaf!" she pounded her fists on his back in protest as he carried her to the house. Allison, with the money box in hand, jogged up ahead of him and unlocked the door. Brian and Andy followed them in.

"What is this place?" Brian asked.

"Our house," Bender said, tossing Claire onto a couch.

It was actually wasn't too shabby. The living room was to their left as they entered the house; a dining room presumably to their right. They were met with a rickety wooden staircase leading to the upper half of the house. Beside it, a hallway leading into darkness left much to the imagination (possibly a kitchen, bathroom, basement door, evil lair, etc...).

"Listen, I've got money, alright? How much do you want?" Brian joined the rest of them in the living room listening to Claire bargain her way out of a not so imminent danger.

Bender rolled his eyes. "Princess, for the fiftieth time, we're on your side, for fuck's sake."

"You just said you were going to sell me to some creep!"

Brian huffed, stomping forward. "Claire, do you remember me? Dr. Johnson? I did your surgery."

Claire pulled some hair out of her face and eyed him warily. "Yeah."

"Well, you kinda died."

She just stared at him.

"Allow me to explain," Brian said. He turned around, scanning over everyone's faces. They all looked lowkey terrifying; even Andy looked a bit menacing.

"Could you guys, like, leave? Just for a bit?"

* * *

They headed into the kitchen.

Bender flicked the lights on and pulled a couple of beers from the fridge for the three of them.

Andy looked on edge standing in the kitchen doorway which made Bender smile a bit. He and Allison took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Beer, Clarke?" he offered. Andy nodded and Bender cracked it open, handing it to him.

"Mind telling me what the fuck just happened back there?" Andy said with a gulp.

"The dead chick came back to life? Thought someone even as dumb as you would catch on."

"Ha, ha. You know what I fucking mean."

Bender glanced at Allison, who was quietly sipping her beer. She may have looked like she was zoning out or something, but he knew she was always listening.

"A gang. Called the Black Lions. They want to kill us, I think."

Andy closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're involved with a gang?"

Bender scoffed. "Everyone we deal with is involved with a gang. Except you dweebs."

"You see my friend out there, right?" Andy pointed backwards with his thumb. "That guy in a crisp little button up shirt with khakis? He's not cut out for this. You need to help us get outta this."

This time Allison spoke up. "You know, it's all of us they're after. Not just us," she glowered at him.

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She means, Justin Bieber," Bender said swinging his legs up on the table. "That they know about you and doc. They want you too."

"You told them about us?" Andy was furious. What kind of a deal was this?

"It's Allison's life on the line, you fucktard! You don't understand shit about us and you don't understand what it would be like for me to lose her!" Bender spat. He took a swig of his beer.

"Yeah okay, what's he talking about?" Andy regarded Allison.

She glanced at Bender who suddenly took interest in his fingers and stayed silent. She sighed.

"This is all you need to know," she started. "We owe this guy, Billy, a whole load of cash and your friend was offering enough money. The Black Lions had been on the waiting list for a while now and we were supposed to get to them this week. Except they didn't have the money to offer. So, they're pissed at anyone involved."

Her eyes flashed over to Bender again. "But Bender wanted to be finished with Billy. If we didn't pay him up by the end of this month, he'd own me."

Andy went quiet so Bender filled the silence once again. "You get it a bit now, sporto? The last thing I want is for my baby sister's abusive ex to own her. So if that means all of us dealing with the Lions, so be it."

"Shit," Andy muttered. "I'm sorry about that."

She observed his face. Now that she had time to really look, she noticed he was really quite handsome. He was on the shorter side, sure, but she could tell under his bomber jacket he was strong and muscular. But the truly remarkable thing about him was that the sympathetic look on his face was genuine. He felt bad for her, even in this insane predicament he was pulled into. The only one who ever cared about her was Bender. This was weird. Could he just be really good at faking it?

Before she could open her mouth and tell him that he's got nothing to be sorry for, that it wasn't his fault, a yelp in the living room interrupted her.

* * *

 **Please review :)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey it's another snow day so I have a chance to update :P**

 **I'm also sick as hell but I spent today writing the rest of this chapter and a good chunk of the next one. This chapter is a bit boring but the next one is more kickass so please stick around!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"What the _fuck_ , Johnson!"

Claire's hand stung and it looked like Brian's cheek did too. He had told her everything— about Bender and what he did and that there are people after them now. She didn't believe half of it but she was livid about the situation she was dragged into.

"How dare you? I didn't fucking sign up for this! I never gave you permission to bring me here!" Claire screamed as tears welled from her eyes.

"Claire, listen to me... you've got to understand..." Brian tried to calm her.

"Fuck you!" she snapped back as the rest of the group came from the kitchen.

"What's going on here?" Andrew asked, stepping between them.

Bender rolled his eyes at his alpha male approach and shoved him aside. "Hey girly," he said to Claire. "Mind telling me why you're tearing my house apart with your screeching?"

"I don't give a shit," she glared at him.

"Maybe you should watch the way you speak to me," he loomed over her, speaking darkly. "Especially seeing that I saved your pretty ass."

"You're Bender?" she asked, unafraid.

"In the flesh."

Her fist whammed into his face so suddenly, he stumbled back. Brian scuttled away quick enough to avoid Bender's lumbering body.

"Then fuck you, too," she spat.

Bender wipes at his fat lip and pointed at her. "You. Are a fucking bitch."

"Says the creepy guy who violated me! You fucking cut me open and felt up all my organs! What the fuck! I can't believe you get off on that!"

He actually looked a bit hurt at her words, but recovered quickly. "Look, princess, you don't know jack shit about me. And your rich parents aren't here to protect you with money, so I could just as well toss you out on the streets. I'm sure those Lions out there are _starving_ for a bitch."

"Woah, let's not..." Brian protested. Bender knew if she died, Brian would end up in jail. One glaring look at him, and the doctor backed down.

She sat in silence for a moment, sneering at Bender with tears running down her rosy cheeks. "You think I fucking _want_ this?"

"I don't give a _shit_ about what you want!"

"Oh, because I'm so upper class and all I always get is what I want?" she laughed mirthlessly. "It's funny because I want to die so bad and here I am."

"Oh, shut up," Bender rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What? You know what, you're right. I do t know shit about you, but you don't know shit about me either."

"Oh, please. I know exactly what you are."

"Well," she scoffed. "Please. Do tell."

"Rich bitch like you? Easy. You're a daddy's girl. _And_ he's rich! Your mommy's a little crazy but the point is," he gritted. "That you're their only kid. And that means they want to be the favorite parent. Am I close?"

Claire said nothing.

"Close enough, maybe. They argue about you, don't they? Sure, money is a popular topic at times, but you _hate_ it when it's about you. So, you wonder if they even care about you at all or if they just want to go at each other's throats."

She just glared up at him. A beat of silence passed again and she spoke. "And what about you? Let me guess, parents didn't care... and hmm... abused? Am I close?"

"You don't know shit." he said.

"Right, right. Close enough."

"I am this fucking close to sewing your mouth shut."

Andrew stepped forward again, pushing Bender back. "Hey. You need to shove off. Cool down."

Bender pulled Andrew's hand down. "Get your fucking hands off me." With that he stomped away, all the way up the stairs. The rest of them heard a door slam shut.

Allison, being the only other girl in the house, decided to show some kindness. "Claire," she said, stepping forward. "Would you like something to drink?"

Claire glanced warily at her. "Yeah."

Allison disappeared back into the kitchen and Brian sat down next to Claire again.

"Bender... he's a little rough around the edges."

"A little?" Andrew rolled his eyes.

"He's a psychopath, is what he is. Why doesn't he just kill us anyway? We're just liabilities."

"If you haven't realized, we do the exact opposite."

* * *

Allison came back offering a cold glass of water out to Claire. "You're problematic, but not exactly liable." Claire eyed the glass hesitantly.

"You sip it first," she said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Allison said.

Claire only stared back, urging her to do it. Allison rolled her eyes and gulped some of the water down. "See? All good."

Claire took the glass and chugged it down gratefully as Brian continued to try to reassure her of their situation. Allison thought it was also a bit of convincing himself, too.

She went back into the kitchen with intentions to clean up the beer from earlier when she heard footsteps behind her.

Once she was in the kitchen, Andrew entered behind her. "Thought you could use some help," he cautiously glanced up at her.

She didn't say anything. She didn't need any pity. John gave her enough of that.

They silently cleaned the table, dumped out rotten food from the fridge, and stayed distant.

Allison closed a cabinet and turned around, nearly bumping into Andrew. "Sorry," she murmured and moved to walk around him.

"Hey," he grabbed her arm to stop her. Her angry glare made him drop it. "Sorry, I just... is he always like that? Explosive?"

"What's your point?"

"I just..." he rubbed the back of his neck. "You just seem... I mean, does he..."

"He doesn't hurt me, if that's what your asking," she replied.

"Right, I just was... I mean I don't know you, but..."

"You don't have to always be a hero, sporto. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

She had her foot out the door when Andrew just had to say something. "Well, that's why you're gonna be sold to your ex, right? You can handle yourself?"

"What the fuck?" she whirled around. "You just said you didn't know me, right?"

"Listen, I didn't mean— I'm just trying to understand— "

"I don't give a shit!" she bickered. I—"

There was literally a million things running through her head at that point. What to say? She certainly wasn't going to let her entire life roll out in front of this guy.

"Just leave me alone. Please, for fuck's sake."

* * *

Andy stared back in disbelief. What the hell had come out of his mouth? He desperately wanted to understand the situation he was in, or at least have a grasp of it. That way, he could handle this whole circumstance better. He guessed that was one way of doing it. He didn't mean to insult Allison. He was such a guy.

He'll give her some space for right now, he supposed. Or was he supposed to go after her? Girls were confusing.

Brian walked into the kitchen looking a bit concerned. "She looks more intimidating than usual."

"Who, Allison? Yeah, I may have said something. Poor choice of words."

Brian shook his head. "You're an idiot."

"Hey!" Andy threw a dish towel at him.

"Seriously, man! We don't know these people. They really could kill us"

"Call it a gut feeling, but I don't think so."

"Looks like your gut is broken, then."

"Oh, well why don't you fix it, doc? "That made them share a small chuckle.

"No, but really, man," Brian continued. "We're really stuck. I don't know what we're going to do."

"I'm sure everything will work it's way out. It always does."

* * *

Everyone spent the next morning through afternoon sleeping. Shades were drawn, causing sunlight to pour through the blinds.

No one really minded; John and Allison were presumably upstairs in their respective bedrooms while the rest of them slept in the living room. Claire got the couch and the boys got the cold, hard ground.

It was about 6 PM when the entire gang was in the same room again. In the living room, John and Claire glowered at each other, while Andy and Allison avoided each other's gaze. Brian was just plain anxious.

They all sat on the ground, circling the coffee table where papers, maps, and other documents laid.

"Okay, airheads. Of we're stuck with each other, I better fill you all in." Bender had his hair down today and shook it out of his face.

He grabbed a Manila folder already on the table and opened it. He slid out a photo of a grumpy looking middle aged man smoking a cigarette. "Ladies and gents, Richard Vernon. I like to call him Dick. He's head of the Black Lions. These", he continued, sliding out more photos. "Are his top dogs. Or cats, I should say. Michael Beckett. Tommy Wilkerson. And Chris Hemsworth. Gotta say, that last guy's a looker."

Brian mouthed a 'what the fuck' to Andrew who held back a giggle.

Bender ignored them and continued. "This is Billy Karlin, aka the abusive scumbag who deserves to die in any and all circumstances. We owe him some dough."

Claire looked at the picture Bender had displayed. Billy was a handsome young man with dark hair and eyes. Scruffy with decent bone structure. Andrew had filled her and Brian in on how this Billy was Allison's abusive ex-boyfriend the other night. Claire peeked at Allison with a look of sympathy who was picking at her nails.

Claire straightened up. She feels bad for Allison, but should she? She's been sucked into this whole situation so shouldn't Allison and her brother deserve what they're getting? Somehow, Claire felt otherwise.

She still couldn't wrap her mind around being dead. She doesn't really feel any different beside an ache in her chest where Bender had sliced her open. The last thing she remembered was her parents leaving and Dr. Johnson's face as the anesthetist slipped the needle into her arm. Next thing she knew, she woke up being jostled in a strange car with strange people. Claire doesn't fully understand the story or believe that this long haired jackass had any powers.

Bender kept yapping on when she tuned back in. "And, uh, this guy is my confidential informant, my CI. Carl Reed. He's my eyes and ears on the streets. I gave him a call last night, told him to update me on these other buttfaces here."

"Okay. So now what?" Andrew asked. "You expect us to fight these guys for you or something?"

Bender glared at him. "If I let you loose on those pugs, you wouldn't even make it a minute."

Brian scratched his head. "So what? We're supposed to stay here like sitting ducks, waiting?"

"Exactly," Bender said, leaning back on his hands. "We can't afford to go anywhere else. Surprisingly enough, they haven't raided this place yet."

"You're saying they haven't found us yet?" Andrew guessed.

"I'm saying," Bender rolled his head dramatically towards Andrew. "That they're waiting for something. There's no doubt they've tracked us down already. I'm just wondering why they haven't got here yet."

Brian opened his mouth to offer a theory when a loud bang on the front door shook the room.

"You're weren't expecting anyone, we're you?" Brian croaked.

"I don't believe so." Bender jumped off the ground, ready to peer through the blinds. Suddenly, the door busted open.

"Dammit! I just fucking fixed that last month!" Bender complained with an annoyed face. His expression quickly twisted into a disgusted one when he saw who entered his home.

Billy's eyes scanned the room as his thugs swarmed the living room. He grinned wildly as his gaze landed on Allison. "Long time no see, sweets."

* * *

 **Please review!**


End file.
